The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant of hybrid origin and botanically known as Coreopsis ‘Red Satin’. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Red Satin’. ‘Red Satin’ is a herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Hubbardston, Mass. The objective of the breeding program is to develop hybrid cultivars of Coreopsis with unique and superior garden attributes. In particular, to develop cultivars of Coreopsis with thread-leaf type foliage that are cold hardy and reliably perennial in U.S.D.A. Zone 5 in a range of flower colors.
The Inventor made a controlled cross in August of 2010 in his test garden in Hubbardston, Mass. between an unnamed proprietary plant from the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. Y2 09-5, as the female parent and pollen that was pooled from unnamed proprietary plants of Coreopsis as the male parent. The exact male parent is therefore unknown. ‘Red Satin’ was selected in July 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in Kensington, Conn. in August 2011 under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.